Fate Jack and Kate
by Sophie1992
Summary: Jack and Kate had just met at the airport, they crash and have to get through two jealous survivors. Bad summary I know.


**Fate**

**A young doctor was sitting at the bar when the most beautiful women he had ever seen walked up to the bar and set next him. "Orange Juice please thanks,"the girl said to the bar-man. "Hi, I'm Jack,"Jack said holding out his hand and giving the lady a smile. "Kate,"Kate said taking Jack's hand and shaking his hand. Kate's phone rang a minute later. "Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back,"Kate said looking annoyed as she looked at the number and walking off. "LEAVE ME ALONE, SHAYNE, IT'S OVER DEAL WITH IT, I WON'T HAVE YOU HURTING ME AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT COMING HERE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"Kate shouted hanging up and sitting back next to Jack. "Sorry about that, my ex won't leave me alone,"Kate apologised.**

**Five minutes later Kate and Jack had already become good friends. "Where are you sitting?" Jack asked. "15A, you?"Kate said. "16A, we're sitting next to each other,"Jack said looking pleased. " Oh no,"Kate cried and getting off her seat and hiding behind Jack. "What's wrong?"Jack whispered. "My ex Shayne he's coming over here, you havn't seen me,"Kate whispered.**

"**Um have you seen a dark haired woman of about 26 walk in here?" Shayne asked. "Yeah she's behind this man," the bar-man replied.**

"**Damn it,"Kate muttered standing up. "Come on Kate your coming with me,"Shayne demanded. "No, I'm not let me go,"Kate cried, trying to get Shayne's hand off her. Then Shayne hit Kate which made Kate let go of Shayne's hand and fall to the floor. "OI, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR I'M GOING TO THE POLICE!"Jack shouted running over to Kate and helping her up, Kate was holding her cheek. Shayne had run off.**

"**Are you ok?"Jack asked. Kate nodded. She took her seat next to Jack and began sipping her drink. Then Jack gave himself a shock and Kate by kissing Kate on the lips. "Sorry, I know I'm going fast and we've only just met but I just had to,"Jack said looking down feeling embarrassed.**

"**It's alright, I feel the same, I really like you Jack,"Kate said sweetly and smiled at Jack. It was like something unspoken but Kate and Jack became a couple after that. This youngish girl walked past Kate and stood in front of Jack. "Hi, my name's Ana Lucia, you want to go out for a drink sometime or now?"Ana asked. "No, I'm already with someone, Kate in fact,"Jack replied holding out his hand to Kate, which Kate took. Ana Lucia looked at Kate and then at Jack and stormed off. **

"**The flight Oceanic 815 to LAX is ready to board all passengers go to departure that's departure thank you," the hostess called out through a radio.**

"**That's us,"Kate said grabbing her bags and Jack's hand. Jack picked up his bag with his other hand, dropped Kates hand and put it around Kates waist. Five minutes later Kate and Jack had boarded the plane and had now sat in their seats.When they were in the air Ana Lucia came walking up to their seats. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere Kate, your the killer that killed your step-dad,"Ana said glad that she might be able to have Jack.**

"**It's true Jack but it was in self- defence he was going to kill me. We can finish if you like,I'll understand,"Kate said holding her head down.**

"**It's alright we all have pasts, we're not finished now if you don't mind Ana we'd like you to leave,"Jack said as calm as he could, angry that Ana had upset Kate. Again Ana stormed off down the plane.**

**About halfway through the flight turbelance hit the plane and the plane suddenly started aiming for the ground and Kate grabbed Jack's arm. A couple of minutes later the back of the plane broke off. As their was no arm rest between Jack and Kate when Kate blacked out her head fell on Jack's shoulder. Jack put his arm around Kate and then blacked out himself. About fifteen minutes later the plane had crashed on a deserted island.**

**When Jack came round he looked to his left he saw Kate lying there still unconscious. After a while Kate came round to her wrist hurting badly and Jack halfway down the beach. Kate started to walk down the beach towards Jack. "Hey Freckles, wanna go out?" a tall man smoking said cheekly.**

"**No I already have a boyfriend, the name's Kate," Kate replied.**

"**Sawyer, too bad," Sawyer replied back.**

**When Kate walked up to Jack, he realised that she was holding her wrist. "What's wrong?"Jack asked looking worried.**

"**Nothing just my wrist his hurting a bit no big deal,"Kate answered.**

"**Let me take a look at it (taking Kate arm and looking at it)it's just a sprain you'll be fine,"Jack said giving Kate a long kiss on the lips. Ana walked past at this point at gave them a look of disgust and a feeling of jealousy as Jack slid his hand up the back of Kates top as he kissed her. She hated Kate, Ana thought she had found someone that could make her happy once they knew each other. Sawyer felt jealous as well because he was starting to really like Kate and he hated it when he saw where Jack's hand was and that Kate had her hand on the back of his head and on his chest.**

**Then there was a massive roar coming from the jungle and was knocking down all of the trees. Kate and Jack finally stopped kissing and looked at the jungle, Jack tightening his grip on Kate's back. Kate leaned into Jack's chest. **

**After about two minutes the noise had gone and everyone was chatting about what they had just heard but for Kate it was different she was just standing there next to Jack staring at the jungle in a daze. When she turned to look at Jack she suddenly felt all dizzy and she fainted in Jack's arms. Jack carried her to a little tent that had been set up by some other survivors and set Kate down on the two plane seats that had landed there.**

**Jack ripped the sleeves of his shirt and ran to the ocean and dropped the sleeves in and picked then back up and running back to Kate to place them on her forehead to cool her down. Kate woke up minutes later to a concerned Jack looking at her. "Hey,"Kate said weakly. **

"**Hi, Kate I need you to stay still for a while your still very weak,"Jack ordered.**

"**Jack stay with me,"Kate whispered before going unconscious again.**

**Everyone had heard about what happened to Kate but no-one was sure why she fainted and how she's so weak. Apart from Jack, Sawyer was really worried and Ana didn't really care because she thought that this could be one step towards getting Jack. About an hour later Kate still hadn't woken up and Jack squeezed Kate's hand and went to look for some food for them both. During the time Jack was away Ana went in to the tent where Kate was and leaned over her, Ana brought her hands to Kate's throat knowing that Kate was unconscious and wouldn't be able to do anything. Ana started to press down very hard. Jack walked in a minute later catching Ana. "Ana get off her,"Jack said angrily pushing Ana off Kate. He gently massaged Kate's neck. **

"**Ana why were you strangling her?"Jack asked looking up at Ana with his hand on Kate's shoulder. "She got you and well I like you and wanted to have you and for her to be out of the way, I 'm sorry it won't happen again. I promise," Ana said flirting a lot and touched Jack's arm as she said it. She gave him a sweet smile and walked away. She had a plan that she was going to flirt with Jack a lot and in return he'll flirt back without realising it and then after a while she would go in for a kiss and slowly drive him away from Kate because it was still early days between him and Kate. Things could change while on the island.**

**The next day Kate was still unconscious but Jack asked Hurley to look after Kate while he went out to look for some fresh water. "Hey Jack do you mind if I come with you?"Ana asked. "Sure," Jack answered. About half a mile in Ana decided it was time start her plan. "So, your already the hero on this island, huh," Ana said grabbing Jack's hand.**

"**Not sure,"Jack said smiling.**

"**You must have a lot of girls fighting over you, as your so cute," And said in a flirty way. Ana had decided to where her black revealing halter and cropped jeans. "Nah, you must do but for guys I mean your pretty too,"Jack said flirting a little. About an hour later they were deep in the jungle and had been flirting a lot, Jack not realising it of course. Ana thought it was time she moved in for the kiss. "Let's rest for a while,"Ana said sitting down on the ground and patting the ground next to her for Jack to sit.**

**After a while Ana slowly turned towards Jack and turned his face towards hers. She leaned to kiss and thankfully he didn't move away as he was too shocked what was happening. Then Ana pushed Jack on the ground still kissing him, she was now on top of him. About ten minutes later Jack pulled away from the kiss and moved Ana off him. He was walking round in circles he couldn't believe he had snogged Ana.**

**Back at the beach Kate had been awake for at least an hour and she was sitting in the tent with Sawyer who flirting with her, she was flirting back but like Jack she didn't realise. Sawyer leaned in to kiss Kate who returned the kiss. They kissed for about ten minutes when Kate broke away. "I can't do this I can't cheat on Jack, I'm sorry but I can't,"Kate apologised feeling guilty.**

"**WHAT, COME ON KATE YOU DON'T WANT JACK, HE'S USING YOU FOR SURVIVAL. EVERYONE NEEDS SOMEONE ON THIS ISLAND AND HE'S CHOSEN TO STICK WITH YOU, HE A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO HE WAS WALKING INTO THE JUNGLE WITH ANA AND SHE WAS DRESSED TO IMPRESS!" Sawyer yelled.**

**Kate looked at Sawyer and then looked down. She thought that if Jack can do that she can do that to. She got up and walked round the tent thinking. "What the hell," Kate said walking over to Sawyer and pushing him on his back over the seats and started to snog him. Sawyer lifted his hand rested it on Kates back.**

**In the jungle Jack was standing by a tree with his head in his hands. Ana on the other hand was sitting down with the straps to her halter top undone and dangling down past her shoulders. Ana walked up to Jack without doing up her halter she put her hands on his arms to bring them down. "Kate dosn't need to know, she's using you, so she can have someone to hang around while she's on this island. I knew you don't like it but she told me,ok and trust me she's probably doing the same thing right now,"Ana said. **

"**She told you this?"Jack asked. Ana nodded. Jack found that if Kate could do that to him he was going to do it back to her. **

**At the beach, Sawyer had his hand on Kates wrist as they were kissing. His grip became tighter. Kate pulled away. "Sawyer, what are you doing? Get off me, your hurting me,"Kate cried trying to push Sawyer away. When she managed to get him off her Sawyer slapped her hard across the face. Kate looked at her wrist and saw a red mark and bruising. Kate quickly ran out of the tent and into the jungle crying before Sawyer could hurt her again.**

**When she got about half a mile in she turned the corner to find Jack kissing Ana. "I, uh uh,"Kate stuttered holding her wrist trying to hide the bruising. Unfortunately she still had a red mark on her cheek. Jack turned to see Kate standing there and she had been crying. He noticed that she had quickly grabbed her wrist when he had turned to look at him. Kate looked from Jack to Ana and turned away. "Ow,"Kate whispered as the pain started on her wrist.**

"**Kate what's wrong?"Jack asked.**

"**Nothing,I hurt my wrist thats all it's nothing you wouldn't care,"Kate replied. Jack walked over to Kate and took her wrist looking at the bruising.**

"**Who did this to you, the bruising and the slap mark on your cheek?"Jack asked. "Sawyer,"Kate replied. "I'll kill him, why did he do this to you?"Jack asked yet another question.**

"**He kissed me, he had his hand on my wrist and his grip went tighter. I pulled away and he slapped me but I can see your busy so I'm going to go. He told me you'd be here kissing someone,"Kate answered.**

"**WHAT, I KISSED ANA BECAUSE SHE SAID THAT YOU WERE USING ME!" Jack shouted.**

"**Sawyer said the same thing, its not true you know I didn't say that I wouldn't. I-I-I-I love you,"Kate said shocked. She might have met him a week ago but she did love him.**

"**I'm not using you. I love you too,"Jack replied hugging Kate. "Lets go back and sort out your bruising, ok alright lets go. Ana never come near me or Kate again, deal that me and Kate are a couple and no-one can change that because its going to stay that way,"Jack ordered pointing at Ana.**

**When they got back to the beach Sawyer was walking up to them. "KATE GET BACK HERE NOW!"Sawyer yelled grabbing Kate's bad wrist.**

"**AAAARRRRGHHH!"Kate yelled as Sawyer squeezed her wrist making it hurt even more. Kate leaned into Jack. "Get off her!"Jack said gritting his teeth.**

**Sawyer's grip became tighter as the minutes ticked by. "Get off me, your hurting me,"Kate said trying her best to loosen Sawyer's grip and failing.**

"**Fine, have it your way,"Sawyer said. He punched Kate in the cheek so she fell but Jack catched her. Sawyer walked off. Kate was holding her nose where Sawyer had punched her and her hands were covered with blood. "Come on lets get you in the tent,tilt your head back,"Jack replied calmly. He helped Kate walk to the tent and sat her down on the seats. **

"**We have to finish,"Kate muttered loud enough for Jack to hear.**

"**What why?"Jack asked and put down the tissue he was using to clear up Kates nose.**

"**I don't want you to get hurt, it's the only way. I'm sorry,"Kate answered.**

"**No, I'm not letting Sawyer break us up. You said you didn't want me to get hurt, don't you thinking breaking up will anyway. No,"Jack replied his voice rising.**

"**Fine, I'm going to find the transceiver, coming?"Kate asked. Jack nodded. "Yo, dudes I'm coming to,"Charlie said. About mile in they found the top part of the plane at a diagonal. When they climbed in they noticed that all of the people that didn't survive were still sitting there. Kate heaved at the sight of them. Charlie,Kate and Jack climbed up slowly towards the pilots cabin.**

**Jack reached out hand for Kate to hold on to and to help her up. When they got to the cabin and found the pilot still awake. "Right, Kate can you pass me your shirt please, it's the only way I can get the transceiver without getting it dirty and we always had to where gloves while touching it, so I'll have to use Kates top,"the pilot explained after everyone had introduced themselves and explained what they were looking for. "This is the only top I've got on,"Kate said. The pilot shrugged and looked at her. Kate rolled her eyes. Kate undid her top and handed it to the pilot who was still looking at Kate after she handed the top to him. Kate was freaked out by this and went to stand behind Jack.**

"**Kate come here,NOW," the pilot ordered. She slowly came from behind Jack and stood in front of him, Jack put his arms around Kate's chest so the pilot couldn't see anything. By this point Charlie had come over and stood next to Kate and Jack with his arm stretched out over Kate's stomach. The pilot got up and grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her to him. The pilot known as Zeke pulled out a knife and held it at Kate's neck. He pushed Kate to the floor and kicked her in the stomach, she was know knocked out from the pain. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, IF THERE WAS A BEAR IN THIS JUNGLE I WOULD FEED YOU TO IT YOU EVIL MAN!"Jack yelled crouching down next to Kate and examining her wound on her stomach. As if on cue there was a massive roar coming from the jungle. Jack quickly got his shirt off and put it over Kate to keep her warm. Kate woke up minutes later. All three of them legged it out of the plane and into the jungle. When they got to the beach they saw Ana standing there looking at Jack without his top on. "Hey Jack do you mind ditching the brunette and come and take a look at the wound on my chest?"Ana shouted at Jack. Kate nodded and let go of Jacks hand. She walked off to her tent and went inside to find Sawyer sitting there. "Sawyer, What are you doing here?" Kate asked.**

"**Waiting for you,"Sawyer answered. "I see you've got Jack's shirt on."**

**Kate walked over to the other side of the tent so she was behind Sawyer and took off her trousers as she was a bit hot.**

"**Why can't you just leave me alone, I don't like you I love Jack,"Kate replied backing away from Sawyer out of the tent as he walked towards her.**

"**You'll be fine Ana,"Jack said turning around and looking at Kate backing out of the tent he noticed that she had taken her trousers off. "Come on Kate come here, I'm not going to hurt you,"Sawyer said. Kate turned around and ran towards the ocean. Sawyer grabbed Kates arm making her lose balance and fall in the water. Jack ran up to Kates rescue. "Sawyer I think you'd better leave now,"Jack said calmly helping Kate up. Kate smiled at him and put her arm around Jack's back turning him towards her and pulling him close to her. She leaned in towards Jack and kissed him. Ana who was close by just stared at them, she knew that Kate was using Jack to get to her it was just that Kate and Jack didn't realise it yet. **

**About ten minutes later Kate broke the kiss for air, she grabbed his hand and they both walked up to her tent which they both now shared and they both wern't seen until mid-day the next day. When they did come out they had grins stuck on the faces. "I'm just going to find some fruit, I'll see you later,"Kate announced and gave Jack a quick kiss before walking off into the jungle.**

**Jack watched Kate before he couldn't see her anymore and walked over to the ocean and sat down looking at the view. Ana came and sat down next to him.**

" **Jack, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making up a lie about Kate but we both know that she's not good enough for you. She's going to get hurt and when she does your going to realise that and come to me," Ana said seriously and getting up.**

**Without thinking Jack got up and ran into the jungle looking for Kate. He found her in a patch of the jungle that was covered with fruit and flowers he was covered by bushes so she couldn't see him but he could see him. Kate crouched down and was looking at a plant she found which she brought to her nose and sniffed. She sneezed straight away and got up and brushed the flowers on her lap on the floor. She started to itch her arms and red lumps appeared all over her including her chest. Jack stayed where he was just watching her. Kate knelt down again to find some clear liquid which she poured over her arms, she dabbed a bit on her chest and some on her face. It was like a miracle because after a while the lumps disappeared. Someone came up from behind which Jack could see was Sawyer. "Hiya Freckles," Sawyer said in a flirty way.**

"**What do you want?" Kate answered turning around and looking at Sawyer.**

"**You know what, you've got to come with me now ,"Sawyer said angrily.**

"**No, I don't want to, I hate you Sawyer I love Jack. Just leave me alone," Kate cried dodging Sawyer.**

"**No you don't you only think you hate me and love the doctor,"Sawyer said getting angrier.**

"**YOUR WRONG!"Kate shouted through tears. She ran backwards into Jack.**

"**Jack, I think he's going to hurt me, I don't want to go with him I want to stay here with you," Kate cried.**

"**He won't have you, I won't let him have you. I love you too much for him to hurt you, if it's alright you can stay with me all the time if you want,"Jack replied. Kate nodded and hugged Jack when Sawyer came round the corner.**

"**Well well well, look who we have here, the Doc and Freckles cuddling up together, some people would think you two are a couple,"Sawyer said sarcastically. Jack and Kate looked at Sawyer worried but Jack still had his arm around Kate. "You know that we're a couple and there's nothing you can do to change that. Just leave us alone,"Jack ordered angrily at Sawyer before turning Kate around and walking off. "Thanks Jack,"Kate said. Jack nodded. Then a sudden rainstorm started washing away everything around them and drenching the couple. "We better go find a cave and set up camp, the one over there looks good,"Jack explained over the rain. Kate and Jack ran towards the cave and started to light a fire. Ten minutes later Kate and Jack were sitting opposite each other in front of the fire. Kate started to fall asleep with her head rested on the cave wall. Jack got up and slowly walked over to her and carefully next to Kate and laid out a blanket, he picked up Kate and placed her down on it and he lay down next to her and put his arm over Kate's waist. Kate moved so she was lying on her back still by Jack and rested her hand on Jacks' arm. A couple of minutes later she turned in towards Jack and cuddled up to him. They both fell asleep after that and after Kate got comfy, she finally decided to rest her head on Jack's chest.**

**Later in the afternoon they woke up to find a gun pointing at them. They looked up at the stranger and noticed that it was Zeke. Kate stayed turned to Jack and dug her head into Jack's chest. Zeke grabbed Kate by the hair and pulled it back making her scream in pain, Jack didn't let go of Kate he didn't want to lose her.**

"**Let go of me, not you Jack, Zeke,"Kate screamed. Zeke ran off without warning. "Are you ok?"Jack asked rubbing the back of Kate's head. "Yeah fine, thanks. uh Jack can I ask you something?"Kate said. Jack nodded. "Uh we didn't uh you know sleep together did we?"Kate asked. Jack laughed.**

"**No, not like it's a problem,"Jack answered which made Kate blush and giggle. "Come on we better head back,"Jack said grabbing Kates hand and they both walked out of the cave and into the jungle.**

**Charlie was the first to notice Jack and Kate holding hands. "Ooooooooooooh I can guess what you two have been up to all day or Kate was it with Sawyer I've seen you two flirting,"Charlie joked and walked off. "WHAT KATE IS THIS TRUE?" Jack shouted. "Yeah but it's harmless he was taking it seriously and I was just joking,"Kate replied. "Yeah sure, you think a fugitive and a con man would make a great couple do you, were you just using me and going back to him and making fun of me," Jack said calming down a bit but still angry.**

"**NO, OF COURSE NOT YOU STUPID PIG! OH AND A FUGITIVE LIKE YOU LOVE TO CALL ME AND A DOCTOR IS!" Kate yelled back. This made Jack really angry and did the only thing that came into his head, he slapped her across the face. He didn't mean to slap her. "Kate I'm s..."Jack started.**

"**Don't just don't," Kate cried before running off crying down the beach.**

**Jack had never hit a woman in his life and he now for the first time he had he had hurt the woman he loved and now had lost.**

**Kate ran until she started getting a bad stitch in her stomach, she fell down onto her knees gasping for breath. When she had catched her breath she lay down on the sand and looked up at the night sky. Back where Jack was he saw Kate fall to her knees and then on her back. He walked over to Kate hoping to make it up to her. Kate heard footsteps behind and when she turned around she saw that it was Jack and she went to get up before Jack stopped her and sat down next to her. "Don't talk to me Jack, I don't want to know what you have to say,"Kate said. "Kate listen I'm not going away, I'm sorry for hitting you, I really am. I didn't mean to, I was angry at the things you said and I know that I said things to you that you didn't like and I'm sorry for that to. Just please forgive me. I love you Kate,"Jack apologised.**

"**Fine but if you ever hurt me again its definitely over you got it, now come here you,"Kate answered leaping on Jack and giving him their first romantic kiss.**

"**Get a room you two, hang on aminute I mean get a tent," Hurley joked as he walked past his best friend on the island Charlie. Jack and Kate laughed and walked arm in arm to their tent where they finished off kissing. Kate soon fell asleep in her underwear and top. When they woke up the next day, he was shocked to that Kate was on top of him asleep, now he was stuck. When Kate woke up she turned round and fell off Jack onto the cold sand which made Jack laugh but she did land in an awkward position. "A little help over here," Kate giggled trying and failing to sound annoyed and hurt. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed her leg and started to tickle her feet. Kate soon went out of the position and started to scream with laughter as Jack carried on tickling her.**

"**Jack stop Jack JACK," Kate laughed pushing Jack's hand away from her and going to sit next him giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.**

"**Yowza," Kate cried lifting her foot up and looking at it to find a thorn stuck in it. "Jack, take out please quickly,"Kate said turning away. Jack quickly pulled the thorn out. "OOWWWWWWWWWWWW, I SAID QUICKLY NOT YANK IT OUT!" Kate laughed. "Sorry,"Jack giggled. Kate smiled and gave Jack a long kiss. "When you two have finished snogging you might want some breakfast,"Michael called out at them laughing. Kate grabbed a her orange t-shirt and her long flowery skirt and put them on while handing Jack a shirt and jeans. Jack walked out hand in hand towards the camps stash of food. Both of them had guava. "Ow,"Kate cried rubbing the back of her head. "What's wrong?"Jack asked concerned. "Something hit the back of my head,"Kate answered.**

"**Let me take a look,"Jack said turning Kate towards him and looking at where Kate was rubbing her head. "It looks ok, just a bump, you'll be fine,"Jack replied bringing Kate close to him and hugging her as she leaned in. As he was hugging Kate he looked around to see who had thrown the stone at her, he saw Sawyer standing in between two trees. Jack kissed Kates head to show Sawyer that she's his not Sawyers. Kate decided to close her eyes for a bit while listening to sound of the ocean, she was still lying against Jack. Jack looked down to see that Kate had closed her eyes, he could tell that she had hardly been getting any sleep lately, he pulled her in even closer than she was and wrapped his arm tightly around her.**

**Three hours later Kate had woken up and had decided to take a walk down the beach to find a part of the ocean where the current was low and no-one was in sight. When she found it she took off her skirt and top and went swimming in the ocean. She turned around to find Sawyer standing in front of her. Kate made a little scream before backing away. Kate swam quickly to the beach and put her clothes back on. "Kate, you can't run from me forever,"Sawyer warned as he saw Kate run off down the beach probably to Jack. **

**A few minutes Kate ran straight into Jack sending them both falling to the ground. "Sorry,"Kate giggled.**

"**If you wanted to push me on the floor all you had to do was ask,"Jack joked as Kate hit him in the chest. "What's wrong anyway?"Jack asked.**

"**Nothing not anymore,"Kate replied raising her eyebrows and giving Jack a kiss. "Kate come with me, I want to show you something,"Jack replied getting up and reaching his hand out to help Kate up. Kate nodded in agreement and grabbed Jack's hand.**

**Half an hour later they had got to where Jack was leading them to, a huge waterfall with a lake surrounding it. "Wow."Kate in amazement."I'm going in,"Kate said as she took her top,skirt and shoes off and ran into the lake closely followed by Jack. Kate found a little cave behind the waterfall and she had climbed into it helping Jack in. "Our own little cave,"Kate said smiling. "Oh yeah, privacy,"Jack replied taking a quick look at a grinning Kate. Kate nodded and turned towards Jack who was still looking at her. Kate went towards Jack and they both gave each other a romantic kiss that lasted ages, about an hour later they both had they rest of the close lying next to them as Kate was lying next to Jack with her head on Jack's chest. "Thanks Jack,"Kate said. "For what?"Jack asked.**

"**For not running,"Kate answered. "I was tempted but I'm not going anywhere,"Jack joked as he got a poke in the ribs and another kiss from Kate.**

**Three hours later Jack and Kate were walking through the jungle with grins plastered on their faces when they went into the caves Locke had found the day before. Jack and Kate went to their cave and feel asleep soon after.They both woke up to find Sawyer running towards them. Kate grabbed a blanket and covered herself and Jack with it. Kate bent down towards Jack because she thought Sawyer was going to hurt her, she was shocked to see that he wasn't. "Sawyer what do you want? I told you that I'm with Jack, just leave me alone I don't want to speak to you,"Kate asked.**

"**Yeah well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, I realised that I was just driving you away, someday you'll realise Jack isn't the man you want,"Sawyer answered. **

"**Your wrong Jack is the man I will ever want and will always will be you won't because I'm staying with Jack no matter what happens,"Kate replied. Sawyer stormed off after that. "Thanks Kate,"Jack said. "No problem, I wasn't lying we're going to be together forever,"Kate replied pushing Jack back and giving him a long kiss with the blanket falling to the bottom of her back. Jack was lying in the cave with Kate asleep on his chest thinking about what Kate had said that he was the only man she had ever wanted. He was just glad that he had her and that no-one was going to hurt her, he wasn't going to let them. They wern't going to have any trouble from Sawyer anymore.**


End file.
